


王妃噶

by Whirlball



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Drugged Sex, M/M, Multi, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlball/pseuds/Whirlball
Summary: ！王妃噶备份！！试图摄政王的噶失败被做成王妃的色情au！





	1. 国王

**Author's Note:**

> 莫里森视角

你不原谅他。

你曾经原谅过他很多次，比如他怂恿你爬上树又丢下你，在练武场故意弄花你的脸，喝醉了然后吐在你最喜欢的地毯上。这些你都原谅了他。可能是你对他太过纵容了，所以那一次你的战马在行进中暴毙，你跌下来被石子割开嘴唇。他以为你不知道，可你只是在等着他认错。后来他开始往你的焚香里下毒，你就意识到他永远不会认错了。

斜跨过嘴唇的伤口结了痂，你沐浴过后望着镜子，两道伤痕都是他给的。第二天你没有化妆，臣子们都说这丝毫无损于陛下的威严，你知道他们说的是实话。你是这广袤沙漠的统领，是上天派来统御人间的使者，这巍峨的宫殿和漫漫的黄沙都是你的，大陆上最威武的军队和最肥沃的土地也是你的。只有他不是你的。

你决定不再原谅他，即使你依然想。

他是你多年的挚友，你们成人以来就常伴对方左右。他教会你战斗技巧和统御之法，你学的很好，甚至超越了他。他成为了你最好的将军之后就变得难以捉摸，你心里始终觉得亏欠，所以给他宝马、黄金、女人。但他总是要不够，他看着你的眼神愈发的贪婪。你开始觉得委屈，总有些事是不能改变的，比如你身上流着王室的血而他没有，你想与他分享一切而他不接受。你花了一段时间才能面对他试图杀死你的事实，在大厅里听着臣子的汇报，你的眼神在他的嘴唇上，你想如果你现在走下去吻他，告诉他你爱他就如同热爱自己的生命，你想如果你这么做的话他会停止吗？

你的幻想一发不可收拾。他捧着你的头，手指插进你金色的头发里回吻，而你拽着他后脑的长发啃咬他露出来的喉结，你亲吻他胸肌间的沟壑，用舌头裹住他平时挤压在盔甲下的乳头。你不想站着干这事，所以你会把他拷在你的床上，像剥开一只蚌一样剥光他的盔甲，你吻过了他腹部之后他分开双腿为你让路，你的双臂从那对完美的大腿下面伸过去框紧，你亲吻他，啃咬他，吸他，舔他，他反应比一千斤黄金还要动人。他会挣扎，他柔韧的腰部在你的桎梏下摆动，他会夹紧你的脑袋尖叫，你如果不放开尖叫就会变成呜咽。你当然不能这么算了。然后你放开他，却不给他一个痛快，他性器挺立浑身潮红的样子你看多久也看不够。你脱掉他身上最后一块零件，那双战靴落在地上发出巨响。你抓住他的脚掌把他推挤折叠，你爬上床，帷幕在你身后落下。不从他身上榨出最后一丝哀求你决不罢休。

然后他死在了战场上。他的家人早已故去，遗物被送到了他生前最亲密的人手上。你一夜一夜你对着那叠盔甲沉思，早早就驱散了仆人们。我累了，你说。你的忠心耿耿的侍卫背对着你流泪，他们悄悄地说，自从将军死后，国王的头发全白了。但你明白那是胡扯，你只不过是到了年龄，头发白得快了些。然后你回到卧室，拉开帷幕之后他躺在你的床上颤抖。你拿布条蒙了他的眼睛又绑了他的嘴，他的手脚被你用镣铐栓在床柱上，性器流着水耸立在空气中。你坐在床边，他的一只脚因此缩了一下。你对这个反应很满意，于是拉开他的腿，指甲轻飘飘从会阴划到囊袋，不紧不慢地揉捏，他微弱地挣扎，呜咽，后穴里流出水来，那些之前灌进去的药都被他焐热了。

你渴求他的每一丝反应，如今你终于知晓了索取的正道。你取来装药的罐子，慢慢地把那些东西抹在他的乳头和阴茎上，然后堵住了他身上每一个能发出声音或者流出液体的洞。你坐在旁边等着，他激烈起伏的胸膛起如此迷人，过了一会儿他的嘴里发出被堵死的尖叫，四肢在稀薄的空间里疯狂地挣扎，镣铐的另一头在你的床柱上滑动，碰坏了上面的装饰。

坏东西。你说，伸手捏紧了他肿胀的乳头，那里已经烫得吓人，你一摸才发现他身上已经全是薄汗，皮肤被无法发泄的快感烧出的红晕。差不多了，你想，再不停止他会脱水。可是你摸上他的腹部的时候他发出一声响亮的哭泣，腹肌在你手下抽得一塌糊涂。不行，你改了主意，他这样子实在是太美了。你又欣赏了一会儿，他的挣扎没有丝毫减弱的趋势。不愧是你的将军，他能在战场上驰骋三天三夜，自然也能承受住你床上的折磨。你看着他挣扎弹动的样子，同样的剧情每晚每晚的重复，你变本加厉地折磨他，虐待他，但是毕竟快感死不了人，只能把人逼疯。你等着他跪下来求你，只为了能让你操他的那一天。

而那一天来的比你想象中的快，或许你低估了用在他身上的药的效力。你松开他脸上的布条，他睁开眼睛，眼睫毛上都是水珠。陛下，他说，求您了。求我什么，你坐在床头抚摸他披散在枕头上的长发，说出来。他吞咽了一下，闭上眼睛，你以为他终于准备好要屈服，可是他再睁开眼睛的时候直直地看着你，那眼神下的愤怒和仇恨被疲惫掩盖了。他说：你不就是想让我求你吗？那么我就求你，求你了陛下，求求你操我。  
你有点惊讶，你以为他会求你让他高潮，他比你想象得更加识时务。你在玩够他的阴茎之前没打算亲自操他。你往他的肠子里灌药，让他里面又痒又热，不得不放点什么东西进去才能不发疯。于是你给了他当年送给他的珠宝，那些小东西顺着被湿润过的甬道滑进去，把之前灌进去的药液堵在里面。他的适应力惊人，你头几次这么做的时候他还会拼命挣扎，唯一能动的头部在枕头上左右甩动，后来他不再大喊大叫了，喉咙里发出也变成小动物一般的呜咽。

他说，你不就是想让我求你吗？求你了陛下，求求你操我。

你在他第三次这么说的时候操了他。那时候他已经“死”了一个月，肌肉因为长时间卧床变得些微松软，但也因为你为他准备的食谱发出幽香。你亲手给他的乳头和性器上穿了环，以后用得着。哦，不过说到底，你可能给他用了太多药了，你操进去的时候这么想。他的反应大得超乎你的想象，你一进去他的眼泪和口水都不受控制，加长了的锁链允许他用手脚缠住你的腰背，抱着你尖叫。陛下，陛下，陛下。你一边操着他一边把头埋进他颈侧散落的长发中，他本身的味道没有完全消失，草灰和荷尔蒙的气味，你最喜欢的味道。你埋在他身体里停留了一会儿，他的穴口一抽一抽地吸着你的阴茎，他的人也一抽一抽的，你稍微退开，发现他的眼球已经开始上翻。于是你摸到了他一个月以来都没法碰到的性器，你小心地握住肿胀过度的那根东西，把插在尿道里的那根东西抽出来，期间因为他抽搐得太厉害让你不得不从他身体里退出来，用膝盖镇压。那根黄金制成的细棒被你扔在地上，你用拇指堵住那肿胀发红的小洞，另一只手扯开绑住根部的布条。你一直关注着他的表情，他的眼球逐渐复位，口水依然留个不停，他马上就可以高潮却已经筋疲力尽，合不拢的嘴唇上泛着水光，看起来委屈又温顺。

你感到满足，决定在他高潮的时候把舌头伸进去。


	2. 国王2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 玩水

他快要被淹死了。

你闯进浴室的时候他正泡在里面，几天前他的良好表现让你许诺了他独自沐浴的权利。他的瞪大眼睛，因为你突然出现而短暂地不知所措。你原谅了这小小的不敬，开始脱衣服。他沉了下去，屈起腿让原本只到胸口的水线漫过鼻子，水面上只剩下他的一双眼睛和散开的长发。是的，他还没来得及好好享受着独处的时光你就闯了进来。但严格来说你没有破坏约定，仆人们都端着衣服和毛巾站在幕帘后面。只是这是你的宫殿，你想去哪儿就去哪儿。你笑了一声，告诉他你今天要和他一同沐浴。

你一边走一边脱，衣服掉了一地，在你第一只脚踏进浴池的时候他放弃似的直起了身。陛下，他说。他的嘴一张呼吸就急促了起来，即使在满满的水汽中，你的气味也能让他从肠壁燃烧到喉咙。他等着你走过去，你却停在了中途。过去的几个月里你喜欢把他绑在床上，座椅下，或者牵着他走过长廊和宫殿，这一次你们都在水里，而他身上一根绳子都没有，他如果后退或者逃跑那事情会变得很有趣。

过来，你说。他站在原地没动。过来，你重复，想像上次一样吗？这是个威胁，他听到这几个字发出细小的呜咽。上次你给他用了太多的药，让他连最轻的碰触都不能承受。要是死于脱水就太糟糕了，你赶紧让人把他洗干净，从里到外的。那天晚些时候你问起过他的情况，得知他挣扎得在浴池里六个人都没按住，最后花费了八双手才定死了他的四肢，他们尝试着用最快的速度把他洗干净，可是没擦洗几下他就昏了过去。那是你第一次感到内疚，你不该把他绑得那么死的，那让你画了点时间才意识到他身上发生了什么。他那时一定很绝望，即使对你示弱也是带着反咬一口的倔强，却差点被自己的身体杀死了。

他最终还是怕了，僵硬地朝你走过来，搂住了你的脖子。好孩子，你说，声音轻的像是耳语。他挺立的阴茎擦过你的腹部，你突然意识到在你进来之前他未曾手淫。即使是现在已经因为你的气味而性起，他依然乖乖把手放在圈在你的颈后，完全不碰自己一下。这个想法让你起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，你握住他的腰按揉，双手顺着肌理滑下去在臀肉上打圈，捏紧，丰满的臀肉从你的指缝间挤出来，同时挤出来的还有一声渴求的叹息。你伸进去两根手指，找到腺体的位置一圈一圈按揉，他的肌肉瞬间绷紧，又在你的手指下颤抖着松懈。你用另一只手揉搓他的会阴和囊袋，他整个人都抖了起来，因为没有束缚只能克制又隐忍地摇晃，推开一圈圈波浪。你还在考虑今天到底要不要碰他的阴茎，他就抬起一条腿蹭了蹭你的髋部。

这样就不乖了。你的双手都离开了他，伸到水面上摸了摸他的脸，按住他还没被打湿的头顶。吸气，你说，然后用力把他按进了水里。他僵硬了一瞬就乖乖跪了下来，你抓住那颗头发飘飞的脑袋按向自己的胯间，微弱的水流的触感被他口腔的温暖取代了。你捧着他的头，指尖摸过他的颧骨，耳朵，胡须，下巴，最终在咽部汇合，你摸到他吞咽的动作。你知道他坚持不了太久，所以转而按住他的后脑，他的鼻尖一下子杵进你胯下的毛发。在水下他的表现不如平时一半的好，他没法用力吸你，只能更勤奋地动着舌头。可是现在你进去得太深，他的舌头被压得几乎不能动弹，唯一能动的之后喉头被你顶住的软肉。你的一只脚无声无息地伸进他两腿之间，你用脚掌摩擦又用脚背轻抚，他含着你的性器发出绝望的呜咽，那些震动被水声盖过你却感受得真切。

然后他就呛水了。微凉的水灌进了他的鼻子和嘴里，他在半人高的水中挣扎，以一个溺水的人能有的最大的自制力不让牙齿碰着你，他试图往后脱开你的掌握又不敢太过用力，这让你满足又不悦。于是你操起他的嘴，水和你的阴茎一起灌进他的喉咙，更多气泡飘了上来，他跪不住了，挣扎地越来越用力，你不得不弓起身子才能抓住他。他挥舞的手抓过你的腹肌，在上面留下一道痕迹。你意识到如果你再不停下，他就要被淹死了。

于是你松了手，把他从水里捞了起来。他出水的样子像是诞生于海中的美神。他吐出嘴里的水，发出一长串剧烈的咳嗽。他像个真正溺水的人一样抓紧你的脖子和后背，仿佛这浴池是深不见底的汪洋。你任由他把重量施加在你身上，拨开他贴了满脸的长发梳到耳后，你享受着这来之不易的温顺和依赖。他在你怀里完美的契合，仿佛为了被你拥抱而生，你拍着他的后背做出安抚，等着他的呼吸逐渐平复。他很快就安静了下来，你把他抱得更紧了一点，手掌在他的背部游走，你不会再摸到更多伤疤了，你想，这个想法让你安心，随即又被自嘲替代。是啊，你以前并没有摸过。

你意识到不能再这样胡思乱想下去，所以松开了怀抱，把他推到浴池边缘后叫来了仆人。他一下子抓住你的手腕然后又松开，你知道他在怕什么，你从没当着别人的面和他性交，不过你不会让他的注意力被这种事夺走的。你让仆人把织物折叠之后垫在浴池边缘，然后把他推了上去。他的上半身靠在倾斜的大理石台面上，下半身被你抬起来，双腿被引导者圈住你的腰。他的双手向后撑着台面，和浮力一起支起自己的重量。这次他身上没有任何束缚，你告诉他如果掉进水里就不要再上来了。当然这是骗人的。你故意后退了半步，他的姿势因此更加的艰难，呼吸也变得急促。他抬头望向天花板、深呼吸的样子像是等着受刑，可笑，你还没开始呢。这个想法让你暗中发笑，于是决定让这场性事变成真正的刑罚。

你圈住他的性器，五根手指依次施力按摩，你腰上的力道收紧猛地收紧，那惊讶又委屈的表情说明他完全没有料到这个。你用拇指按揉着顶端，然后用指甲绕着龟头底部划动，另一只手圈住根部旋转，把囊袋纳入手心揉搓。他的腿根颤抖起来，几乎要从你的腰部滑下来，绷紧的脚趾划过你的大腿外侧。你很满意这样的反应，腾出一只手按揉他的会阴，手指碰到穴口的时候他叫出了声，那里已经变得一抽一抽的，如果不是在水里，你不知道此刻他身上会有多少自己的液体。你的注意力回到水面上，他的脸已经再次变得湿漉漉地，分不清楚哪些是后来流出的。你不急着操他，于是双手动得更加勤奋。他挺起腰深呼吸，胸膛膨胀起来，乳尖因为兴奋而挺立，这个动作让他往下滑了一点，水漫过了下巴，他赶紧把自己撑起来，但你的两根手指已经伸进去了，轻而易举地找到了他的腺体。你在那附近打着圈，见他咬紧嘴唇便狠狠一按，他的头猛地后仰磕在了台面上，他咬住了一声大叫却又滑了下去，垫在背后的织物已经被这反复的动作弄得沉了底，让他的处境愈发的艰难。

但他还没到绝境，所以你的指尖抵那一点上旋转碾磨，另一只手圈住柱体粗暴地撸动，他的呻吟几乎变成了哭喊，胸膛在水面上下浮动，他的双腿早就没了力气，几乎是靠着摩擦力挂在你的髋骨上。我要掉下去了，在一次水线漫过鼻子的险境后他终于向你求救，帮帮我，陛下。他真诚地望着你，眼圈发红，话没说完就被你手底的刺激弄得呜咽了一声。帮帮我，他重复道，我撑不住了。于是你心安理得地走上前去吻他，在你嘴里他发出满足又放松的呻吟。你想他该明白那些束缚只是分担了他的压力，没有绳子和镣铐，他在正戏开始之前就得花掉更多体力，不像现在，他被你压在台面上亲吻操弄，只用尖叫和哭喊就足够了。


	3. 王妃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 噶视角

你太清楚他在想什么了，他在你面前就是一张摊开的白纸。

他知道得太久，而等你反应过来已经太迟。他早就知道你想要了他的命，他知道的时间足够他做出万全的准备，制造出你战死在外的假象，甚至亲自出席了你盛大的葬礼，那巨大的仪仗缓缓前进的时候你正在他床上翻滚，浑身赤裸，手脚被镣铐拉开，你徒劳地拉扯着锁链，怎样都碰不到涨得发痛的阴茎，后穴被灌进去的液体弄得麻痒无比，你只能收缩肛口缓解这逼疯的热意，后来你的下身乃至腰背都开始抽搐。如果这是刑讯那他的目的达到了，你当时还天真地这么想过。他回来的时候你已经被刺激得没有力气，你的尿道口塞进了一根细棒所以射不出任何东西，你只能不上不下地吊在那里，无法高潮又一直在高潮。你听见他在隔壁的房间坐下，似乎对你的状态并不在意。你气得喘不过气来，意识到自己多么期望他早点回来之后更加咬牙切齿，但你管不了那么多，你就算要死在他床上也不是以这种形式。于是你制造起噪音，踢蹬拉扯让锁链响动起来，拉扯的动作让你下腹的快感再次波动起来，你从小腿麻到脚心，呻吟起来，咬着绑进嘴里的布条发出你能发出的最响亮的呜咽，希望这能把他引过来。至于引过来之后他会对你做什么你已经顾不上了。

你并不怀疑他依然好好地做着本职工作，有时候他回来得非常晚，样子也很疲惫，他闭目养神的样子让你想起史书里所有贤明且短命的统治者。你认识他太久，自认为一眼就能看穿他的想法，而你在被软禁之后才注意到他身上令人不适的威压。你在想是不是你把他变成现在这个样子的，他看向你的眼神直白到坦荡，冷漠与欲念并存，即使你沦落到如此不堪的境地，那眼神也好看得让你战栗。那个眼神让你明白，自己除了让步之外别无他法，你让出尊严换得苟延残喘的时间，毕竟比起其他失败的篡位者，你的下场已经好过他们太多。有时候你看的出来他什么时候在思考如何折磨你，他一次比一次过火，却鲜少沉迷于自身肉欲的。可笑的是，你原以为他只是越来越大胆，后来才发现他只是把早就列好的项目一一化为现实，每一个的目的都是以把你逼过极限。你花了点时间才意识到这一点，比起操你他更想看你失态，他想要你所有有意和无意的反应，他要从你身上压榨出全部的尊严与渴望，然后把它们吞吃入腹。因此你不再做出徒劳的忍耐，不再忍住尖叫和眼泪，在你被欺负得过火了之后他会任由你瘫在床上或者他的怀里，你的驯服和乖顺往往能换取更长的休息时间。只是和每一个统治者一样，他喜怒无常难以捉摸，今天奖励你的乖顺，明天就想看你濒死的反抗和绝望的怒火。所以你别无选择，只能由他把你训练成最美丽和致命的宠物，他私底下称呼你为王妃，无论你对他呲牙咧嘴破口大骂，还是伏在他脚下欣然接受，结果都没有太大区别，他依然不紧不慢地把你推上顶峰，你依然要被弄得喊哑喉咙。

只是你后来就骂不动了。你每天要在床上消耗大量的体力，剩下的那点力气与其骂他还不如省着点用。多出来的这点精力让你在他折腾得不那么厉害的时候思考人生，你认真地思考过要不要干脆就放弃，毕竟你在过去曾无数次幻想爬上他的床。如果你在试图杀死他之前真的试上一次就好了，你想，如果他早点用这种眼神看着你，你就真的出手了，但你为什么没有呢？ 哦，你想起来了，无论再怎么亲密，你们始终是有区别的，你再怎么完美也只是个男人，没有皇室血脉的男人，你的地位已经上升到了尽头，而他却朝着众神殿一去不回。从什么时候开始，你为他平定的战乱，出生入死也换不来对饮的一杯酒，他坐在又高又远的地方，公平得令你绝望。你难道不是他最好的人么？你难道不是他最亲密的人？你曾经隐晦地暗示或者直白地请求，结果宝马被送进你的马厩，黄金被抬进你的住处，美丽的女人等在你的房间——这就是他的补偿。他的使节走后你一脚踢翻了那些精美的盒子，遣走了那些原本会成为你的妻子或者侍女的女人。他是个傻瓜加混蛋，给了这么多却没有一件是你想要的，你放纵着自己的怒火，心里清楚自己想要的他永远给不了。

你最开始想要一个可以信任的朋友，然后你想要他身旁的那个座位，哪怕只有一小会儿，再后来，独自一人的时候你开始幻想他床上的另外一个枕头。当然，你知道枕头是不可能的，幻想停留在幻想就好，但渐渐地你能拥有的时间越来越少，在你承受着明枪暗箭的指责的时候他甚至不袒护你。你难道不是他最亲密的挚友和忠诚的仆人吗？你用带着不解和怒意的眼神望着他，而他端坐在高处，抿紧嘴唇如同一尊雕像。你感到被背叛了。

他后来还是成全了你所有的幻想，在给你剪过几次头发之后这一切竟然荒唐地实现了。如果你白天表现得足够配合，晚上就能睡在他旁边，不像最初，你刚住进来的时候每个夜晚只有被绑在床上高潮到筋疲力尽的份儿。绳索，镣铐，药物，和你恨透了的那些道具把你钉在床上，仆人会定期给你补充水分和更换被褥，你喘息片刻，然后被留在黑暗的房间里继续煎熬。他现在倒是不怕你暗算了，毕竟他每天晚上都会把你折腾得一点力气都没有，等他洗浴归来你已经睡得一动不动。你整天躺着，身上的肌肉变得柔软却一块不少——天知道他在床上是怎样操弄你的、把你弄到仪态尽失的。

至于他旁边的那个位置，他的做法就有点昏庸了。在你最初的想象里，那只是他厅里的一把椅子或者是书房里的一张软垫，结果本来属于国王伴侣的位置上坐了一个穿着薄纱的男人。你对那些议论充耳不闻，那是他要操心的事，更重要的是，你光是端坐在那里就竭尽了全力。他在商讨国家大事，造渠引水，兴兵土木，与臣下对答如流，而你很难听进去点什么，后穴塞进去的那些大大小小的东西让你重心没处放，无论什么姿势都会压迫到前列腺，你的阴茎再翘起来一点就要把裙子撑起来了，有眼睛的人都会知道发生了些什么。所以你就只能绞紧了双腿，一边保持端庄一边汗如雨下，脑子里只想着要他快点结束。

倒不是说他结束了你就能够解放。你还得等到四周没有人了才能开始为自己争取好一点的待遇，你拽着拖着他衣角或者裤腿跪到地上，拎起遮挡胯部的白纱又分开腿，展示你硬的流水的阴茎和抽搐不已的后洞。如果他不为所动你就只能低三下四地恳求，当你腿间的那些液体顺着你的大腿流下来，他多多少少都会改变态度，运气好的话你能得到含着阴茎独自高潮的待遇。其实你本来是很抗拒这回事的，但这种接触带来的意想不到的亲密感让你晕头转向，他会抚摸你的头发和鼓起的脸颊，眼神柔软地仿佛你们是真正的伴侣，而且当你的注意力都在舌头和喉咙的时候，下身的饥渴也就不那么难捱了。

自从他开始在白天把你带出去之后你的日子简直像是打仗，战役一场接着一场，有时候你能有一整个下午的休息时间，有时候你得在他处理文件的时候陪在旁边，拴着的，椅子下面，他的脚边。你的手脚被锁到一起，只能侧卧在地毯上，后穴里流出来的药液顺着你的大腿弄湿了垫在下面的那些绒毛，给它们染上香甜的气味。你现在的姿态像只猫（当然你的体格该是只狮子或者黑豹）你和那些猫科动物一样有着会说话的脊椎，你的腰塌下去而肩膀隆起，过了一会儿蜷成巨大的弧形，再过一会儿又颤抖着舒展开来，你在地上波浪般起伏，摇摇晃晃地用大腿和胸脯蹭过去，乞求他施舍一点注意力。你是被酿熟了的酒，快感在你浑身上下发酵，你的后穴在空虚中收缩，吮吸着不存在的阴茎。你头顶传来他翻动文书的声音，渐渐地你的皮肤开始泛红，想念起被他带着茧子的手抚摸的触觉，你的嘴也开始发干——你快要即可而死，只能孜孜不倦地骚扰他让他没法好好工作。运气好的时候他会把你抱起来按在桌子上操你，你的半个肩膀和脑袋都悬在外面，你被操弄得太舒服，腰身软在台面上如同献给恶兽的祭品。而有的时候他只是用脚踩着你的胸脯和下腹揉搓，乖一点，他说，我在忙。你只能呜咽，呻吟，更用力地翻卷，在他注意到之前在椅子腿上磨蹭着私处，饮鸩止渴。


	4. 王储

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 麦克雷视角  
> 到这里竟然出现了一点剧情

你在回家之前就听到了流言。

你的叔父养着一个好看的男人，这个男人像极了几年前战死的将军。你一开始还嗤之以鼻，这也算得上谈资？而后你就陷入了沉默。自从你的老师去世之后你就强迫自己不去回想他的样子，可他无处不在，他从你的营帐外走进来，从你身边策马而过，最后在你的梦中向你低语。他们没有找到他的尸体，所以你一直不愿意相信他真的死了。他仅剩的物件被收走做了个衣冠冢，这一切发生的太快，你甚至没机会偷偷留下几件。

之后的几个晚上你彻夜难眠。你会想起那些在营地里与他共度的时光，他不是个善谈的人，但断断续续也对你说了不少事，没有别人的时候他直接用你叔父的名字指代他，而不是陛下。他说起那些他们一同平定的动乱，在火光里你看见年轻的他们骑着黑色和白色的战马跃入滚滚烟尘。那个时候他的头发和眉毛都是金色的，他说。是么？可惜现在您只有我了，你笑着说道。他没有回答，只是眯起眼睛看着你，过了一会儿才露出一个几乎不可见的微笑，那你最好别让我失望，他说。

可我还是让您失望了，你想。你躺在马车里，撩开的窗帘看着沙漠的星空。他死后你对很多事情都丧失了兴趣，新的将军对你毕恭毕敬，不敢把在比试中你揍到地上，也无意和你一同度过营火边的长夜，你们带着一大队士兵做着巡逻的活儿，在他带来的和平之下毫无意义地浪费人生。好在你的叔父终于下令把你召回王都。他不会是生不出孩子吧，你邪恶地想，国王没有娶妻而且还养着男人，他哪儿来的继承人。然后你睡着了，一夜无梦。

你没有见到那个男人。 回去之后你几乎忘记了这件事，你和叔父像亲人般长谈，你们谈国家，战争，谈你在边境的那些日子。你对他的认识大多数源自于你的老师的口述，记忆中模糊的影像和黄沙里的故事凿刻出金色的神像。但即使是私人会面，你的叔父也依旧端坐着，他的姿态比起统治者更像苦行的僧侣。你望着面前的大理石雕像，睁大眼睛想要找出一点老师描述中的影子，从他的白发中，伤疤上，蓝眼睛里——他的身上年轻与苍老并存，对这张长了皱纹的、破了像的脸，除了完美你找不出其他的形容词。于是你明白了，那金色的神话活在你的老师的回忆里，而如今随着他的故去，那个人也不复存在了。

你想起另一个配得上这个词的人，他的脸上也有伤疤。你幻想他们年轻时并肩在黄沙中飞驰的样子，那该有多么美丽啊。然后他的头发越来越长，卷曲着覆盖着蜜色的肩背，他的眼窝陷得愈发深了，眼角有了皱纹，而那些伤疤，藏在在他的面颊上，胡须里，发丝深处。他是白色的沙漠中一片深黑的森林，是你至高无上的性幻想。那些你以为已经平息了的欲望再次翻卷起来：你竟然因为他的死停止了对他的渴望，这是怎样的背叛啊？

你最终还是见到了那个男人，在一个百无聊赖的午后，你毫无防备地撞上了魔鬼。那个男人坐在书房里，盘踞在你叔父曾经坐着的位置上，他的衣料少得让你脸上发热，你甚至分不清他是个真人还是性幻想。他要么是魔鬼，要么就是训练有素的妓女，你想。不对，他是个男人，所以你不能叫他妓女。你是谁，你问。你怎么不过来自己寻找答案呢，他说，一根手指绕着自己的头发，样子十足地慵懒。你的内脏翻搅，想要呕吐，你一遍又一遍告诉自己他已经死了，这个人怎么可能是他——这个妖艳的娼妓，你叔父的婊子，有着和你的老师一模一样的脸。

他坐立起来，踩过书桌移动到你面前，你意识到他对这个房间比你熟悉得多。那么他的确是你叔父的婊子，传闻是真的。你冷静了下来，不去看他的脸。  
你为什么不看我的脸呢？他问，害怕发现到你不想看到的东西？你猛地推开他，手却不小心陷入柔软的肌肉中，你触电般地缩回来，指腹发麻。他大笑起来，告诉你你现在就像个被占了便宜的姑娘。你现在有答案了吗？他再次发问，那语气就好像在问你有没有水喝。他说你再这幅表情我就要欺负你了——你看着他的嘴张开，你的名字就在薄薄的嘴唇和鲜红的舌头之间，于是沙子飞了起来，带着甲胄的脚步朝你走来，酒液顺着脖颈流进黑色的卷发，营火在寒冷的夜里燃烧。你走向你的甘泉，你的森林，你的神明，你的魔鬼，带着献祭般的敬畏和绝望亲吻他的嘴唇，他后脑的长发淹没了你的手指，面颊上的两道伤疤对着你笑。

你彻底被淹没了。

你的脑子再度转起来的时候已经躺在了床上，身上没剩几块布料。他翻身骑上来，腹肌的曲线在你眼前晃荡成蜜糖，你感觉到自己戳进了某种湿润柔软的地方，他看着你瞪大的眼睛露出不屑的笑脸。他说，你还有很多东西要学，然后一坐到底。

你还有很多东西要学。他把你打翻在地，居高临下，他说别以为你那些花拳绣腿对我有用，你现在不是皇侄子，你是我的副将，你服从我的命令。你气鼓鼓地从地上爬起来，吐掉嘴里的沙子，这就是所谓的挫折，你想，他的手下是围在旁边看热闹，为他们的长官拍手叫好，而你孤苦伶仃，一个劲地被欺负。你朝他冲过去，被踹翻，被摔开，被绊倒——他终于看不下去了，解散了士兵，拽着你的胳膊把你拖进自己的营帐。

你有天赋，但是太年轻，你还有很多东西要学，他说。陛下只是让我照看你，我大可以给你个闲职让你继续鬼晃，但那样就太可惜了。你抓起他丢过来的水袋猛灌了几口，然后一屁股坐在地上。我会训练你，他继续说，直到你变成合格的将领，以及合格的皇子。  
皇子就算了，你说，我可以不要吗？

他一坐到底，你的脑子里火化带闪电，差点叫出声来。他迅速趴伏下来堵住了你的嘴，他掰着你的下巴吮吸你的舌头，像是吃到了什么美味一样发出满足的呻吟。他的头发垂下来变成帘幕，你贪婪地呼吸着他的气息，觉得他闻起来像绿洲里的花朵。他趴在你身上晃腰，肠壁吮吸着你的性器。别让我干完所有的活儿，接吻的间隙他这么说道，温热的气息吐在你脸上。你的手突然抓上那对饱满的臀部，手指下陷的触感让你视线恍惚，他呻吟一声，在你的按揉下越伏越低，每一寸紧贴的肌肤都让他陷得更深。他在你耳边沉重地喘息，我会叫的，别让我叫出来，他断断续续地说，你弄不坏我。你的下腹在这过于撩人的请求下绷紧，一巴掌扇上他的臀肉，贱货，你用气声在他耳边低吟。他对你的侮辱置若罔闻，反而里面和外面开始一起兴奋得发抖，啊，啊，他深深吸了一口气，用你的嘴堵住自己最后的声音。

你以为你会失去理智，但很快就清醒了起来。你的老师有太多事情没有告诉你，你早就觉得他和你叔父的关系不一般，但他不可能牺牲一切只为了当你叔父见不得人的婊子。他为什么沦落到这种境地你不知道，也不可能从他们中的任何一个那里得到答案。你意识到自己依然在战场上。你撑起来把他推倒在床上，朝着他暴露给你的弱点毫不留情地戳刺，他的悲鸣被封在你的手心里，脊背的过量的刺激下蜷曲。你背后的的抓痕火辣辣地痛，他知道自己身上不能留痕，所以就卯足了力气虐待你。你认为自己已经很过分了，但是他盘在你腰后的双腿依然牢固地像是铁索，于是你觉得自己可以再过分一点，你整个抽出来再朝着他的弱点顶进去，抵在那里碾磨，他的悲鸣更甚，完全勃起的性器把前液蹭在你的腹部，他的胸膛剧烈的起伏，浑身上下抖个不停。你撑满了他之后停了下来，等他在抽搐中平复。他带着疑问看向你，见你不为所动就开始在你的阴茎上扭动，而你阴测测地望着他，咬牙切齿地忍耐。你现在只想像个禁不住勾引的蠢货一样把脑子都射在他的洞里，可偏偏又清醒得要命，他柔软得不正常的腰身让你觉得性感又恶心。

你怎么了？动一下。他察觉到了你的变化，不满地把自己撑了起来。  
看看你，你的声音里没有情欲，你都变成了什么样？  
他的表情凝固了。这是一个问题吗？他捏住你的下巴，你不觉得问得太晚了？你没有回答。

他告诉你自己输给了你的叔父，却得到了比死更好的待遇。其实我也没有选择，他说，他替我选的。他说你的叔父的花样比你那点小心思多得多，有些天他真的以为自己就是一个渴望你叔父阴茎婊子。他能好好地操我一次我都要感激涕零，他说，你最好不要和他一个样。

我为什么要听你的呢？你差点脱口而出，你的老师现在不过是阶下囚，你对他做了什么也不会受到太多惩罚，大不了回边境去。你吞下嘴边的话，斟酌了一下，笑着问他：您在威胁我吗？  
是的，我还能求你，你想试试吗？  
留到下次吧，你笑。  
那就好好操我。

你恭敬不如从命，扛起他的腿操进去，他发出一声难耐的长鸣，头发散落在枕头上。你亲吻他膝盖侧面的皮肤，他让你停下，因为你的胡子弄的他很痒。你可怜兮兮地看着他，说我是不是除了操你下面什么都不能做？他用脚跟踹了你一下，你还可以摸啊，蠢货。他抓着你的手覆上自己的阴茎，你突然意识到他从来没有自己碰过那里。这个想法让你下腹的热流更加汹涌，用你挥舞马鞭和旗帜的手握住他上下撸动，拇指在顶端揉搓，他张大了嘴差点叫了出来，你不忍心看他拼命忍耐的样子，于是用自己的嘴去堵他。他在你的嘴里叫喊，呻吟，终于在你把他送上高潮的时候，抽泣了。


	5. 突发

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喜闻乐见的噶偷吃被爹爹发现场景

【莫里森】

事情发生之后，他吓得窝在地上不敢看你。奇怪的是，你的内心一片平静：可能你早就预料到了这一天，他总归要报复你，无非就是那么几种手段。事到如今，你反而生出种尘埃落定的安定感。啊，他从你这儿夺走些什么，一件接着一件，简直像极了当年。他现在除了自己一无所有，所以他选择勾引你的继承人，而你不觉得麦克雷经得起诱惑。

你还没有想好怎么处理这件事。你平时做得太过分了，现在反而想不出什么合适的惩罚。但无论如何，他现在是真的在害怕，上一次他这么全心全意地在意你的心情是什么时候呢？

行了，你出去吧。你说。他猛地抬头望向你，微微瞪大的眼睛里是掩饰过的惊讶。你发现自己喜欢他这个样子，于是你警告他，还要我说第二遍吗？他站起来退出去，走到门口的时候再次回过头来看你，你避开了那个眼神，做出漠不关心的样子。他的视线碰了碰你，然后移开。你喜欢他这个样子。

【莱耶斯】

原谅我，你说道。你委屈极了，却深知自己没什么好被原谅的。你本以为这么多年来，他已经夺走了你的一切，只剩下一条不值钱的命。但直到今日才明白，你竟然害怕被他抛弃。抛弃？多讽刺啊，明明是他把你囚禁在这里的，你们的关系真是太扭曲了。

求你，原谅我吧。你重复着，这些话从你嘴里说出来比蜜糖还要柔软，对我做点什么，惩罚我。别丢下我。你半心半意的告白，这几乎是句真话。过了这么久你忘记了一切重要的东西，却依然记得自己最厌恶的事，那就是你还留在原地，他却飞走了。

你跪行靠近，宛如一汪流动的糖浆。你抓住他的裤脚，他没有动作，被宝石和黄金装饰的手垂在一旁。你亲吻他的手背，然后是手指。他没把你挥开，这是一个信号。你用更色情一点的方式亲吻那几寸皮肤，嘴唇张开，用内侧更柔软的部分磨蹭，弄湿了他的指节。

他突然抓住你的手臂的时候你吓了一跳，他说，你就一定要当一个下贱的宠物吗。不，你想要地不是这一句，你痛苦地呻吟，颤抖却发不出声音。你毫不掩饰地展露这句话带给你的痛苦，希望他能够动容。你知道他就是喜欢你这个样子。你所有的痛苦和愉悦都属于他，他喜欢你一切因他而起的反应。

你走吧。他说。  
你安静地颤抖起来。

第三天，他依然没有对你做任何事。难道他真的对你失望了？不，仔细想想，他能从你这里指望什么呢？你的虚情假意他看得够多了，就算你在床上的表现再怎么完美，嘴里的声音再怎么动听，他也该知道那不是真的。你对他的渴望不过是多年来被训练出来的生理反射，他再蠢也不会觉得你在这过程中对他动了心吧？

你的恐慌一层层累积，你无法入睡，一点声音就会从床上惊醒。更糟糕的不止于此，你的身体早就习惯了性事，你渴望被抚摸，被填满，你觉得自己身上必须有哪里贴着他的皮肤。下午或者晚上，你窝在他的膝盖上让他摸你的头发。他的手指下移伸进你的嘴里，捻起你的舌头，你呻吟，把震动送到他的手心。他的手指抽出来的时候湿淋淋的，划过喉咙，胸脯，下腹，唾液在你身上划出一道长长的痕迹，你在他身边仿佛被开肠破肚的猎物。

而他已经三天没碰过你，马上就是四天了。你得做点什么。于是你三天前的场景再次重演，这次你抓着他的手不让他走。你请求他惩罚你，让他对你做点什么，你说你知道错了，你想要他，现在的你没有他你还是什么呢？你看着他的眼睛就如凝视深渊，这一刻你竟然有一瞬间的恍惚，以为一切不过是自己做的一个春梦。

你看着他的眼睛，他也看着你，你知道那绝对不是生气的眼神。你靠得更近了一点，他没有把你推开。你读不出他的情绪，但压抑在你胸口的东西膨胀起来，你很快便无法思考，你不再恐惧，一片混沌中反而找回了遗失的怒气。都是你害的，你想，你害我变成现在这样，而你现在竟然敢把我丢掉——

而他的眼神久久地在你身上徘徊，那样子仿佛在探索着某种未解之谜。加布里尔•莱耶斯，他突然叫你的名字，你如受雷击，一半自己变得愈发清醒，另一半又坠入更加黑暗的深渊，你知道，你的王要给你降下审判了。

他说：如果你说一个不，就再也见不到我了。

 

【莫里森】

你最终还是心软了。或许加布里尔•莱耶斯早就被你处死，眼前的不过是一个性幻想。这个加比太懂得回应你的期待，原来的他骄横跋扈，眼睛里闪着冬夜的火光。而现在他每只眼睛里都倒映着你的影子，比你更明白你想要什么。他抱上来越缠越紧，你的思维在这压力下彻底沉默，你依然平静，却无法再思考任何东西。

你到底是希望他这么做，还是不希望呢？你感到晕眩，仿佛脑子里有一部分东西彻底干涸了。你提醒自己你们为什么在这里，于是又清醒了过来。你回应了这个拥抱，然后把他放倒在地上。他摊开的样子像一匹丝绸，落到地上一点没发出一点声音。你从他的下腹一路摸到胸口，他呻吟着，祈求你降下更多惩罚。

你亲吻他。你很少在性事开始时就这么做，更多是在他高潮得不能自已的时候去品尝他的尖叫。他的身体因此僵硬，在你把舌头伸进去的时候发出一声很小的呜咽。你无比认真地吻他，用上嘴唇和舌头去抚慰他口腔内外的每一块软肉，甚至腾出一只手来抚摸他的侧脸。他舒服得呻吟，想要回应的时候你却离开了。你撑在他上方，告诉他不要动。他看起来有点疑惑，但也照做。于是你继续亲他，从左到右，吮吸他的舌头，咬他的嘴唇。你确定自己把他亲得很舒服，因为你们分开的时候他的脸上泛着红晕，身体因为强行克制住回应的欲望而颤抖。

你继续亲吻和抚摸他。脸颊，下巴，颈侧，胸脯，把本该属于他的温柔尽数奉还，他的胸膛在你的抚摸下膨胀起来，你发出警告，于是他又乖乖缩回原位。如果是平时，他这样一而再地违背命令，你早就要惩罚他了，但这次你什么都没做。你一路往下来到了腰腹，用力揉捏那里的肌肉，你对他的身体了如指掌，自然知道怎么做能让他仅靠抚摸就扭起腰来。他很快就开始在你身下蠕动，发出不满地哼哼。

我说什么了？你停下警告他。他委屈地躺回原位，捏紧手指皱着眉头，等待着你的下一步动作。你把他的上半身按照顺序疼爱了一遍，终于揭开少的可怜的遮蔽物，他的性器已经硬了，此刻正流着水颤抖。

你再次看向他，他的双眼在你的注视下泛起波光。他的呼吸不再平稳，似乎马上就要失速，却又在几次吐息之后渐渐平静下来。他避开你的视线看向天花板，双腿屈起、分开，喉咙里滚出沉重的吞咽声。

【莱耶斯】

你确定刚刚闪过的是杀意。你想抬手抱住他的欲望和杀了他一样强烈，这些幻象在时间的间隙中掠过你的脑海：关于你是如何在他插进来的时候缠上去，撕扯他背上的皮肤然后压碎他的脊椎，或者把下巴搁在他的肩膀上然后咬开他的颈动脉。这些想法短得宛如不存在，你唯一清楚的就是自己此刻饥渴无比，破坏欲逼得你发疯。

幸亏这次他没有磨蹭就插了进来。他的撞击一次比一次用力，每一次都把你向后推。你发出闷哼，嘴唇打着颤，你从没没有被操得那么开过，下面被整个填满的时候你的脑子也被塞住了，只剩下下身的饱胀感。然后你开始感觉到疼。看样子他今天只想狠狠操你，你松了一口气，又有点失望。

然后你被翻了过来，他捞起你的腰让你扒跪起来，再操进来的时候你发出一声哀叫，他的阴茎硬得像铁，对着你最受不了的那一点施力，整个抽出来，撞进去，然后碾动，你的哀鸣变成了带着哭腔的惨叫。那一刻你觉得自己和拷问室里奄奄一息的俘虏没有区别，火热的刑具从内部把你剖开，不断开拓你所能承受的极限。你没有任何挣扎和忍耐的余地，你有一瞬间甚至以为他准备就这么杀了你。

不，不要更多了，你在他看不见的地方做着嘴型。你的体力消耗得飞快，手脚很快就软得不行，腰胯被强行固定的感觉变得愈发明显，快感从结合处源源不断地泵入血液，你感觉自己像一只破损的杯子，无论倒进去多少，却都只能承受那么多。你睁着眼睛却什么都看不见，只知道自己脸上湿黏黏的。你几乎要喊救命了。

 

【莫里森】

他趴伏在你身下，声音已经哑了。不，太多了，求求你。好吧，你之前说什么来着？你知道他现在根本不知道自己说了什么，于是决定赦免这点小小的罪过。你们经常上床，但你很少像这样认真地操弄过他，或许从一开始就没有过吧。他凄惨的样子平息了一部分怒火，但他的眼泪和恳求早就变得廉价，你不知道自己还能从他身上榨出点什么。

他知道你在生气，但不知道你脑子里在想什么，在他眼里你只是个喜怒无常的暴君罢了。因此你可以趁机亲吻他，做一些你早就想做的事。你真美，你说，他呜咽了一声，把头埋进软垫里。于是你在间隙扳过他的肩膀让他侧身对着你，扛起一条浅棕色的大腿，亲吻膝盖旁的软肉。他因这个短暂的停顿缓过神来，迷茫地看着你，这个姿势让他避无可避，也几乎没有受力点，你抢过他手里的枕头扔到一旁，他眼神变得惊恐起来。你没有马上插进去，而是在他的会阴和穴口附近滑动，他又发出那种猫叫一样的声音，你没有碰他的阴茎，反而在囊袋上揉了一把，他的背弓起来又软下去。

你知道自己可以继续了。他的头发糊在脸上，你把它们拨开绕到他耳后，顺便抹掉他脸上的泪痕。你手上的动作温柔无比，下半身却凶狠异常。他积攒起来的那点体力很快被再次耗光，他侧躺着，阴茎顶端流淌着不知道是第几次高潮的白液，上面和下面都因为你的挺动而呜咽不止。

知道错了吗？你故意在他神志不清的时候发问，你有种预感，他无法思考的时候你能问出点不一样的。 他过了好一会儿才挤出回答来。他说对不起，过了一会儿又重复了一遍。对不起什么？不回答我就不会停。你继续发问，整根埋在他里面，一只手揉捏着他湿漉漉的阴茎。他的大腿在你身下绷紧，你知道他早就什么都射不出来了，再多刺激都是徒增痛苦。

他过了一会儿才意识到你在做什么。够了吗？他说。他的疲倦终于战胜了你的权威，没有精力揣测你的想法因此只能说实话。你不可置否。他问，我现在能动了吧？你犹豫了一下，他就直接攀了上来。杰克，他在你耳边气若游丝，你等着下一句可能是讨饶也可能是诅咒的话——介于他直接叫你的名字，大概是后者。然而你终究没有等到，他叫过你的名字，就昏了过去。


End file.
